


On the Same Page

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, spoilers for s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't like when his bedtime fun is disturbed. As long as Dean refuses to tell Castiel how he feels about him, bedtime fun is... less fun, despite the company. Finally Gabriel has had it with Dean's silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Same Page

**On the Same Page**

"No biting!" Dean moaned and stretched his neck for Gabriel, belying the protest.

"Not my fault." Licking along the line of the taut skin, nibbling at it occasionally, Gabriel had to stop once or twice, wincing as Sam fucked into him forcefully. Bracing himself, ass in the air, hands around Dean's shoulders, his cock aligned with Dean's, Gabriel was on the verge of coming. Sam set in a particularly deep and relentless series of thrusts, removing Gabriel's ability to think clearly.

Dean, too, was close to coming, his dick was slick from pre-come and saliva, hard and glistening as it slapped against Gabriel's stomach. "Shit, hold on," Dean groaned, undulating his hips reflexively. "Coming!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Sam's voice was gruff and raw enough for both Dean and Gabriel to pay attention. He stopped in mid movement. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

If Gabriel had been more coherent, he'd gladly admitted it. He often forgot himself with Dean, mostly because they were both the same. Fun, fucking, pleasure... Yeah, Gabriel liked Dean, loved him, even. Almost like he loved Sam. Not at all like he loved Castiel.

Gabriel stretched his arms, getting up, still with Sam's hard dick buried deep in his ass. He turned a bit so he could look at Cas. "Come on, baby." Gabriel reached out and grabbed Cas's arm, pulling him down next to Dean. Cas landed with a groan, wide-eyed and stiff, not in the good way. Gabriel sighed, almost in unison with Sam.

"Here we go again," Sam murmured, almost a sigh. "Dean, I love you, but..."

It had been like that for months. Gabriel suspected that Dean's dismissal and betrayal of Cas had left deep wounds, some of which still needed healing. There were scars. Gabriel smiled softly before he leaned forward again, across Dean, to kiss his little brother.

Cas submitted to the kiss eagerly, all soft lips and a searching tongue. Gabriel hardened again, sighing happily as Cas slung an arm around his neck, demanding more. Sam moved again, slow, deep thrusts into Gabriel's tight, clenching channel. "Mmm," Gabriel moaned, before he pulled back a bit, his slick lips brushing over Cas's. "Love you, Cas," he whispered, reassuring. "Want you so badly."

Sam's huge hand landed on Castiel's hip, ghosting over Gabriel's side. "Me too," Sam gasped, his fingers tightening around Cas's hipbone, leaving little red marks that in their way was just as reassuring as Gabriel's kisses. "Want you, Gabe."

Their need made Cas gasp, but his eyes were still wide and sad, although his smile was happy. "I do feel the same," Cas gasped as Sam caressed him, closing his fist around his dick, distracting him from Dean and the three words Cas would love to hear the most, but which never came.

Gabriel pulled back. He'd had enough. This was disturbing his bedtime fun, and he was selfish enough to put a stop to anything that prevented him from that. "I could pick them from your mind, Dean," he said, but I think Cas would prefer if you told him yourself. Gabriel had the juice to do what Castiel could no longer. Not that Cas would; they'd had enough of mind-crashing angels for a lifetime.

Dean glared at Gabriel. "Can't we just fuck? It's not a rom com, dude. I don't do all that nauseous shit."

Gabriel just glared back at Dean and moved a little, far enough to leave Dean's dick untouched. Gabriel loved them all, but Dean's silence was creating a disturbance in their otherwise happy relationship. "Tell him already what everybody with eyes can see," Gabriel demanded, leaning back against Sam. "I love Sam, and I love telling him. It makes him happy, Gabriel managed; his thought processes cut short by another thrust from Sam."

"Argh." Dean rolled his eyes, not entirely serious. Gabriel suspected that it made it easier for Dean that way, being pressured about it. "You're evil! You know I do."

"Yeah, but does Cas?"

Sending Gabriel a look that could have scared lesser archangels, Dean rolled over on his side, his arm across Castiel's waist. Cas's smile was still there, a flicker of happiness that reached his eyes as Dean looked at him. Dean's smile was just as soft. He leaned in and took Cas's mouth, kissing him so tenderly that Gabriel could feel Sam's happy sigh all along his own body. Dean kissed his way to Cas's ear, pausing there for a second, undetermined. Then he leaned in, murmuring something that seemed to light up Castiel's eyes, his entire being.

"He does now," Dean sneered triumphantly, his eyes only leaving Castiel for a moment. "So shut up and let's fuck."

"A true romantic if there ever was one," Castiel said, still beaming, but demonstrating a remarkable improvement in his comprehension of human sarcasm. "I tend to agree with Dean, however."

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. If Dean wanted fucking, Gabriel would happily provide. "'kay kiddo." With Sam's arm to support him, Gabriel moved so that Dean could turn over on all four. Dean pulled Castiel under him, kissing him again. The sounds Cas made were delicious and arousing. 

"I think Dean's a bit distracted," Sam murmured. "So, erm-" Sam slid a hand down to fist Gabriel's cock. "As he said, let's get on with it." 

Gabriel could think of little he'd rather do. Spreading Dean's cheeks, using a few seconds to enjoy the twitching pink hole, slick and open for him to sink into, Gabriel let Sam guide him to Dean's opening. Under Dean, Cas moved, his arms around Dean's neck. He fumbled, getting a hold of Gabriel's hand, distractedly entangling his fingers with Gabriel's. Satisfied, Gabriel let Sam push him forward, into Dean, Sam's dick still deep in Gabriel's ass. Dean made a beautiful sound as Gabriel bottomed out, his balls slapping against Dean's. 

"Fuck, yeah," Gabriel panted, right back to where he'd been ten minutes ago: on the verge of coming so hard he'd see a considerable amount of stars. Behind him Sam laughed and whispered his declaration against Gabriel's neck, delightfully spiced with a few dirty-mouthed phrases. He laughed. Fucking was great, but it was more fun when love was included.

Dean gasped a few unintelligible syllables. Two of them, though, were very clear. "Love." 

Maybe Dean was beginning to realize that fact too, that love and lovemaking was better when they were all on the same page? Not that Gabriel used much time to think about that possibility, because in that exact moment, Sam slammed into him so hard that his orgasm hit him, and there was no more holding back.


End file.
